


Across the Dark Globe

by webhead3019



Category: Monsters (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019





	Across the Dark Globe

My sergeant lost his grapes and in turn, I shot the fucker. Of course, I wasn’t about to tell that to the rescue squad sent for me via helicopter. I didn’t even want to go back to base, let alone home. I didn’t believe in the good fight anymore. The world now faced an existential crisis of whether or not we can coexist with monsters, yet we’re still fucking the Middle East up the ass for oil. It was hard to even consider myself American after playing Devil’s witness. I saw firsthand all the shit we put them through and I’ve come to a startling realization. The American Dream was a fucking joke and I should have realized that sooner. It was just an excuse to take other people’s dreams from them. Where was my dream?

I’ll tell you what my dream is. Ever since I laid in the sands with Ara, that gypsy girl, my dream has been the same ever since. I’m in love with her, but I may never see her again. The desert is a vast sea and she was but a single migrating fish in that sea. I didn’t care if there was any other fish there, because I only wanted her. Ara was more beautiful than any of the wild dreams I had before her. There was something inherently special about her that I couldn’t quite put my finger on. Was it the flawless soft to her half-dark skin? Was it the way her jet black hair was pulled back into that crimson cloak of hers? Or was it Ara’s eyes that broke my heart wide open when they teared, but touched it when they were waking?

I wanted Ara so fucking bad. She was all I wanted now and what more can I possibly want? My brothers both at home and on the frontlines are now all dead. If they take my dream from me too, I might just renounce myself as an American citizen entirely. I wasn’t about to stand idly while this world flicked a fucking detonator just to say bombs away. To Hell with that, I am so beyond the American fucking dream. If the world is just one bad day away from shooting itself to kingdom come, I want to spend however many numbered days are left with someone I fucking love. Fuck this world and fuck America especially. I know now what I have to do.

I’m going to abandon my post. I will do this, because I want to find Ara again. She is the woman of my dreams, my dream woman. My heart swears to me there is no one else save for her. I fucking want her to the point my heart is in turn, sworn to her. Ara is all I know now, all I want to fucking know now. She’s my dream and I’ll only wake up when she’s physically at my side. If one is to pursue with mind, body, and soul fully devoted, then surely his dream must come true. No matter where she is or however long it takes, I will not rest until I find Ara again. I’ll travel across the dark globe in pursuit of her. I have grown tired of living out other people’s dreams. It’s high time I followed my own, so where are you, my dream?


End file.
